Various types of firearm rods are known. One type of firearm rod is a cleaning rod used for cleaning a barrel of a firearm. A cleaning rod may be used to push and/or pull cleaning accessories such as brushes, jags, loops, and other tools (e.g., with solvent saturated and/or dry cleaning patches) along a firearm barrel for cleaning the barrel. Another type of firearm rod is a ram rod used for pushing a projectile down a firearm barrel and/or moving cleaning accessories in the barrel. Although existing firearm rods facilitate firearm cleaning and loading, additional improvements are needed.